Loyal Love
by twifreak461
Summary: Jareth and Sarah waking up to the start of a new day. Just thought I'd try to write my own fanfic about my favorite characters. Unedited all mistakes are mine.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rises in the east corner of the labyrinth putting forth rays of sunlight casting down into the room of the king of goblins. "mmmmm… blasted sun" Jareth the goblin king curses as he flicks his wrist closing the curtains that would make the room dark as night once again. A soft and sleepy moan is made by a small and a petite woman lying under the blankets curled into the goblin king's chest. "It is too early to be awake" the girl murmurs into his chest. "I agree. Although, the kingdom cannot run itself, or rather the goblins will tear the castle to bits if we do not get up" the king replies as he pulls the girl closer into his warm  
body. "Yes, that is true" she agreed as she rises up from Jareth's embrace. "I do have to go home before they find out that I'm missing and  
call a search party" "Do not fear precious for I am fond of reordering time and moving the stars for only you, my love" Jareth says as he too rises and comes to stand behind her pecking her neck with slow kisses. "Jareth" she murmurs, trying to pull away from his advancing kisses. "What? Do you not like this? If I recall that not what you were saying last night" he murmurs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jareth, stop it you have kingdom to run and I have to get back home before anyone notices that I'm not in my room" she replies while trying to move away from his grip on her waist. "All right All right I get it" he says as he flicks his wrist changing into his goblin king regalia. "Now that you are dressed are you going to dress me" she says and with that he changes her clothes into jeans and t-shirt that would befit her personality and yet still be the most beautiful person in all the kingdom. "Shall we" jareth says holding his gloved hand out. "we shall" she replies taking his hand as he throws a crystal in the air transporting them to the above ground. They land within her room of stuffed animals and make-believe costumes just as there is a knock on the door of her room. "Sarah, are you in there it's time for breakfast" Karen says as she continues to knock on the door. "I'll be there in a minute she calls out as she holds onto her king not wanting to let him go. "I'll be back tonight precious" jareth says as he forms a crystal throwing into the air as he vanished in a storm of glitter. Sarah watched the glitter rain onto the floor disappearing as it falls onto the carpet as if he was never there in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, at least this time he cleaned up after himself, she thought as trying to explain to her parents why her floor was always covered in glitter was hard to explain. "Sarah", she heard Karen call from the kitchen. "Coming" Sarah called as she dressed in jeans and a poet shirt from yours truly. "Ah, Sarah what took you so long" her father asked as she sat down at the table. "no reason" she replied. "Anyway, Karen and I need you to watch Toby for the night" her father's tells her not knowing she had already had plans with a certain goblin king. "aaaaand what if I have but before she gets to the work plan" she gets cut off by Karen who complains that they haven't gone out in so long when they had just gone out last weekend. "I guess I'll just have to tell Jareth I can't make it" she thinks as she puts her plate in the sink and walks up the stairs to her room. "Why do I have always watch the baby" she thinks as she looks in her mirror. Truthfully, she loved Toby even more after her harrowing and romantic escapades in the labyrinth. Of course, if she hadn't of wished Toby away she would have never met Jareth. Well, at least there's something good that happened when it came to watching Toby.


	4. Chapter 4

Toby her sweet and innocent baby brother the bane of her existence and yet the reason her heart was full of love. Sarah thought as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror thinking about a certain goblin king.

"Your majesty your majesty" a goblin yelled as it ran into the throne room tripping over a chicken and rolling to a stop in front jareth who was lounging on his throne. "yes, what is it" jareth replied. "um uh I's forgot what's I's was going to says" the goblin replied looking up at the king. "well it mustn't have been important since you obviously forgot what it was you were going to tell me" jareth says getting up from his throne while looking into a crystal. "Ah, Sarah what are you doing I wonder he thought as he looked into the crystal.

"Sarah" she heard someone whisper as she put toby into his crib for the night. "Jareth" Sarah asks looking around until she spots a white barn owl sitting on the branch near the bedroom window.

"Jareth, what are you doing out there" she asks him as he blinks his owl eyes while flying into the room and circling above her head and changing into his kingly form. "Hello, my love" he says taking her into his arms and kissing her. "Jareth" she sighs leaning into him "I missed you even if its only been since tis morning.

"Ah, now that's something to remember he says lifting his eyebrows." jareth she says hitting his shoulder "what" he faining confusion as leans down to kiss her once more.

"Come on, I don't want to wake toby" she says as he pulls him ino the hallway backing him into a wall continuing their kiss. "mmmm… jareth" Sarah gasps as he kisses her neck. "hold onto me my love as he carries them to her bed. Jareth drops her on her bed watching her hair fall into a crown above her head thinking that her real crown would look better. "What are you going to do now" she asks looking up at him. "oh, you just wait and see he says as he leans down to kiss her when the sound of footsteps are heard on the stairs. "Sarah, where home" she hears her father say as he makes his way up the stairs to her room. "Damn, she muttered looking up at jareth with longing in her eyes.


End file.
